Double dating at the beach
by golden promise
Summary: the tittle says it all. Nalu and Gale double date at the beach. will they have fun? read and find out! :D please R&R my first AU :]


**This oneshot is inspired by a post on Tumblr about Gajeel, Levy and Natsu and Lucy going on a double date. Hope you enjoy and I hope it wasn't too rushed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of It's characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima.**

"Lucy!" a voice called behind the blond haired girl as she walked down the halls of her school on Friday afternoon. She turned around to see her best friend Levy McGarden. Levy was waving excitedly from a door, when she saw she had Lucy's attention she quickly motioned for her to come over to where she was. Lucy shook her head as she smiled, wondering what the blue haired girl wanted. When she reached her she noticed the two boys behind her in the room and felt her smile widen. Her long-time friend and recent boyfriend Natsu Dragneel leaned against a desk near the door sending a friendly yet rivalry like glare at the other boy who happened to be Levy's boyfriend Gajeel. Lucy looked to Levy and they both rolled their eyes at the glares the boys were sending each other. Natsu must have saw her out of the corner of his eye because his head swerved toward her and he grinned.

"Hey Luce" he greeted her. Lucy walked into the room and stood beside him before reaching up and kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey yourself" she greeted back with a smile. A small blush tinged Natsu's cheeks as he gathered her in his arms, her back against his chest with his head rested on top of hers. Gajeel snickered at the exchange and Levy smacked him lightly on his arm. Lucy turned once again to Levy.

"Okay so we are all here apparently so what is it?" she asked with enthusiasm. Levy smiled and held up four fingers.

"The four of us should go on a double date. I have the perfect place to do it too" she told her. The boys both groaned and Lucy grinned at the thought of Natsu and Gajeel forced to spend the day on a double date.

"And where would this be?" she asked.

"I was thinking the beach" Levy answered excitedly. Lucy was quick to agree, however the boys seemed reluctant to the idea because they would have to see each other all day. Levy and Lucy spent the next few minutes trying to get them to agree to it.

"Please Natsu, it will be fun" Lucy said in a sweet voice trying to coax him.

"Please Gajeel" Levy said in a sweet voice with a small pout. Both boys fidgeted under the puppy dog stares the girls were giving them. Gajeel was the first to cave.

"Fine, I'll go. It's no big deal or anything" he said in a reluctant voice. Levy, happy with his answer threw her arms around him in a hug. Lucy continued her puppy eyes until Natsu nodded. Lucy also gave him a hug before both girls scampered away from them to plan. Both boys looked at each other with confused looks, wondering what exactly they agreed to.

~next day~

Lucy stretched her arms above her head as she stepped from the car that they had been riding in for the past hour and a half. She glanced behind her and saw Natsu and Gajeel sitting on the ground. She felt bad for them. No one should deserve that kind of motion sickness. Levy was also looking at the two boys and set one of her hands on Gajeel's shoulder. She gave him a small smile while they waited for the boys to feel better. Once they did they started to walk around, each of the couples hand in hand. When they passed a shop which held bathing suits however Lucy glanced at Levy who was looking right back at her. They both nodded and pulled Natsu and Gajeel back in the direction of the shop.

"Please no shopping" Natsu groaned as Lucy pulled on his hand. Lucy gave him a smile.

"Just for a little bit. We need new bathing suits" she told him. Natsu just agreed to go to get out as quickly as possible, Gajeel however put up more of a fight.

"I have no reason to go in there. It's you two that need suits" Gajeel told Levy. This caused Levy to pout.

"Come on Gajeel, it's only a little bit of shopping. We won't be long" she told him. Gajeel just shook his head.

"Then I don't need to go in there" he answered. Natsu looked over at the two as Lucy was waiting for them.

"Hey Gajeel, why not just go in? or are you to chicken to be in a girls shop?" Natsu taunted which caused Gajeel to glare daggers at him. Gajeel, now irritated was the first to walk into the shop with everyone else following. Levy had a happy smile on her face and Lucy was trying not to laugh at how easy it was to convince Gajeel to go in. Levy and Lucy quickly moved toward the racks of bathing suits and sifted through them. The boys just glanced around the shop, not really looking at anything. Until the girls started giving them bathing suits to hold. The shop keepers and other women in the shop looked over at the boys holding the suits and Gajeel gave them a glare which made them look away quickly. Finally the girls finished picking out the suits they wanted and took them from the boys and headed to the changing rooms. They finished changing and they both emerged from the dressing room.

"How do we look guys?" Lucy asked the boys. They couldn't help that their jaws dropped. Lucy was wearing a two piece bathing suit that was blue with yellow stars decorating the pattern. It fit her perfectly and really brought notice to her chest, this of course made Natsu want to cover her up from prying eyes. Levy was wearing a two piece as well, which she felt a little self-conscious about. It was a deep purple with small blue spots scattered on the fabric. The bottoms were more of a skirt the flared out around her. Gajeel felt heat in his face and quickly looked away before giving a nod of approval. Levy smiled and looked to Lucy who shrugged.

"Good enough for me" she said and went back in the change room to get her stuff. Levy did the same and they both headed to the cashier wearing the suits. After they paid they grabbed the boy's hands and headed in the direction of the water. They quickly found a spot set their stuff down. Levy and Lucy walked together toward the water as the boys stripped off their shits, already wearing their swim shorts. Natsu's were red with a flame pattern and Gajeel's were just a plain gray. Once they finished they too headed to the water. Seeing the girls facing away from them the turned to each other and had sneaky grins on their faces. They both ran up behind the girls and each hefted their women over their shoulders. Both girls yelled at the boys to let them down but they wouldn't comply.

"Natsu put me down right now. Don't even think about throwing me in the water" she all but screeched. Natsu just grinned as he went deeper and deeper into the water.

"Gajeel! Put me down! I'll get into the water on my own" Levy yelled at him while batting her fists against his back. Gajeel just laughed as he too went deeper into the water.

"Not a chance shorty. It's more fun this way" he told her. When both boys got far enough out they grinned at each other again before tossing the still yelling women into the water. Both girls came up sputtering and quickly splashed water at the boys. Natsu and Gajeel laughed at their expressions and turned their heads away from the splashes of water. Lucy, wanting payback dived underwater and swam in Natsu's direction. When she got to his legs she grabbed one and yanked, causing him to fall into the water. Then it was Natsu's turn to come up sputtering and Gajeel laughed at him. This of course caused Natsu to get angry and they started throwing insults at each other. Levy and Lucy just looked on in confusion at why the boys were randomly at each-other's throats. After a minute it turned into its own little water fight with both boys throwing fists at each other and water spraying every where. Lucy tried to intervene but both boys just ignored her. Finally she'd had enough.

"BOTH OF YOU KNOCK IT OFF" she yelled as loud as she could. Natsu was startled by the sudden loud yelling and stopped mid-swing. Gajeel stopped too, also in mid-swing.

"We came here to have fun, NOT to fight with each other. So we are going to enjoy ourselves and stop fighting. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" she told them sternly. Natsu felt a shudder go up his spine.

"A..Aye" he answered. Gajeel just gave a quick nod.

"Good" Lucy said and turned back to Levy.

"Now. How about a game?" she said sweetly. Levy also smiled, knowing what game she was meaning.

~line break~

"So we can't fight, but we can do this?" Gajeel asked. Levy was settled on his shoulders and Lucy was on Natsu's. Natsu grinned.

"This sounds fun to me" he said. Lucy laughed.

"It is and of course Gajeel, this is just for fun" Lucy told him. Gajeel frowned but then shrugged his shoulders, jostling Levy.

"Now everyone remember the rules?" Levy questioned. Gajeel nodded his head and Natsu threw his hand in the air.

"Yup! And I'm all fired up!" he exclaimed before gripping Lucy's legs to keep her from falling off.

"Okay, first pair to fall loses. Go!" Lucy shouted and both men quickly moved toward each other. Levy and Lucy held out their hands and grasped at each other, trying to push the other backwards. The boys tried to trip each other while the girls pushed and pulled at one another. Gajeel managed to snake a foot behind Natsu and pulled his foot forward. Natsu stumbled but quickly regained his composer and re-entered the battle. Lucy once again tried to get Levy to fall and tried to reach for Levy's bathing suit straps knowing that would distract her. She finally got a grasp and pulled lightly at first. Levy squealed and tried to push Lucy's hands away and she also kicked out with her foot trying to push the couple away from them.

"Go Lucy!" Natsu hollered as he continued to try and trip Gajeel. Gajeel try to do the same to him. Lucy gave one final tug and watched as Levy's top fell away. Levy gasped and quickly covered herself.

"Gajeel get my top!?" she yelled at him as she shielded herself from other eyes. Gajeel watched as the piece of clothing fell to the water and felt heat rising his cheeks. _Levy was topless? _Because his mind wandered Natsu took the chance and put his own foot behind Gajeel and tripped him. Gajeel stumbled back and tried to catch himself but felt the back of his knees hit something. He heard a "Hey watch it" before he fell into the water backwards. Levy going right along with him. Natsu and Lucy cheered as Gajeel and Levy came up sputtering. The person Gajeel fell over sent him a glare before swimming away.

"We won!" Natsu called and did a small victory dance causing Lucy to clutch at his head.

"Quit moving!" she yelled at him as she tried to keep her balance. He finally did and they watched as Gajeel and Levy came back over to them.

"Lu-chan did you see my top?" Levy asked, her face bright red. Lucy looked around and found it floating a few feet away. She grabbed it and handed it back to Levy. She then got the boys and herself situated to conceal Levy as she put her top back on.

"I demand a re-match" Gajeel said after Levy finished dressing.

"We only lost because of that guy swimming to close behind us"

"Ya right, we won fair and square you're just mad that we won" Natsu told him. Before another fight could break out Levy and Lucy got between them.

"Let's just play another round, we have time after all" Lucy said. So that's how then next few hours went, alternating between just swimming and playing chicken in the water. Finally everyone got sick of swimming so they got out of the water and sat down on the sand. Lucy and Levy tanned for a bit while the boys played some card games with the cards they brought with them.

"Aha! I win again!" Natsu hollered after their fourth game of go fish. The girls had laughed at their choice of game but the boys played it seriously. Laughing at each other every time they had to pick up a new card. Gajeel gave a frustrated sigh as he threw his cards down.

"Whatever, this games boring anyway" He responded. Levy perked up at that comment.

"Well, why don't we go to the small amusement park that's down the road?" She asked. Lucy sat up from her laying down position and smiled.

"That's a great idea Levy. They have go-carts and a small roller coaster and some other fun looking rides. How about we go?" Lucy asked in excitement. Both boys faces went white at the thought of go-carts and moving rides. They both shook their heads quickly.

"Oh ya, you guys have motion sickness" Levy said sadly. Lucy had to think for a moment.

"Well why don't we go for ice cream then? There's an ice cream shop right across the road" she suggested. Everyone agreed to that one so they packed up their stuff to take back to the car.

~page break~

"Can I get two scoops of wolf paw ice cream please?" Lucy asked the ice cream person. He nodded and scooped it before handing it to her. Levy had gotten Rocky Road and Gajeel had gotten cookie dough. Natsu had gone for the hot flavoured ice cream. After the boys paid everyone sat down at a picnic table and started eating their ice cream.

"I don't know how you can eat that" Gajeel said to Natsu as Natsu all but swallowed his ice cream whole. Natsu took a breather to answer.

"I can because it's good" He stated. He held his cone out to Lucy.

"Want to try?" He asked her. Lucy quickly shook her head.

"No thanks" She told him before liking her own ice cream.

"This has been a great day" Levy said with a smile on her face. Lucy nodded.

"It has. Thanks guys for bringing us" Lucy told the boys. Natsu grinned at her.

"Of course Luce, no problem" he told her. Lucy leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek before going back to her ice cream. Natsu frowned.

"That's it?" he asked. Lucy looked over at him.

"Hmm?" she replied. Natsu shrugged.

"Well I thought I would have gotten more of a kiss, like this" he said as he leaned over and kissed her right on the lips. The kiss lasted several seconds before Gajeel spoke up.

"Get a room you two" he said. Natsu disengaged his lips from Lucy's and grinned.

"Oh like you don't want a kiss from your own girl" he told him. Levy blushed and Gajeel just shrugged.

"Of course I do, but we have the decency not to when others are sitting across the table from us" he told Natsu. Levy let out an embarrassed laugh as she squeezed Gajeel's hand under the table.

"It doesn't really matter guys" she told them. Everyone continued on eating their ice cream. Once they were finished they cleaned up their spot and rose from the table.

"Now what should we do?" Natsu asked. Lucy looked up at the sky and guessed it was around late afternoon.

"Well I'm sure we still have enough time to play some mini golf" she suggested. Everyone agreed so they headed to the mini golf down the road. After paying and getting their clubs they headed to the first hole. They each took turns and Lucy got the ball in on the first try.

"Hole in one" She said proudly. Levi got it in on her second try. Bother girls stood there and watch as both Natsu and Gajeel took turns hitting the ball. The boys always either hit it to hard or to lightly and it took them both about five rounds to get it in. Lucy tried not to laugh and Natsu frowned.

"It's harder than it looks" he said as they moved on to the next hole. This one was in the shape of a 'U' and had a tunnel that the ball had to go through. The girls each took about three turns to get the ball in and the boys kept getting more and more frustrated. As the rounds went on everyone got a little frustrated because it got harder and harder to get the ball in the hole. Finally they reached the last one. This one had a large dragon statue that moved. You had to get the ball in its mouth, wait for it to throw its head up and wait for the ball to slide down and go around a wavy line path.

"I'm going to get a hole in one this time!" Natsu exclaimed as he lined his club up with the ball.

"Sure you are" Gajeel said. Lucy laughed but cheered Natsu on as he hit the gold ball toward the dragons mouth. To everyone's surprise the ball went right in the mouth and when the dragon tilted its head up the ball slid down and wound its way along the path before stopping right at the hole. Lucy's mouth gapped open.

"Good job Natsu" she said as she hugged him.

"Ya but I didn't get the hole in one" he said with a frown. Everyone else took their turn and on his second hit Natsu got the ball in the whole. Everyone else took another turn before getting the ball in. finally they had finished 14 rounds of mini golf. The sun had gone down quite a ways while they had been playing and everyone was exhausted.

"I guess we should all head home now. It's getting pretty late" Lucy said, trying to hold back a yawn. Everyone agreed so they headed back to the car. Natsu and Gajeel really didn't want to get in the car but were too exhausted to fight it. Gajeel settled in the front beside Levy and Natsu crawled in the back with Lucy. Once the car started moving their motion sickness kicked in. Lucy pulled Natsu down so he could rest his head on her lap. It took a while but he was able to rest his eyes and control the sickness a bit. Gajeel rested his head against the window and held onto Levy's hand as she drove. Once they reached Lucy's home, Natsu sat up and got out of the car to walk her up to her door. At the doorway they both turned to each other.

"Thanks again for today Natsu" Lucy told him. Natsu just grinned before pulling her in for a kiss. When they finally broke apart Natsu spoke.

"Goodnight Luce" he told her.

"Goodnight Natsu" Lucy replied before opening her door and entering her house. Natsu walked back to the car and Levy headed to Natsu's home and dropped him off. He waved as they drove away from the curb. She then continued on the Gajeel's place to drop him off. Gajeel was glad when the car stopped and he opened his door. He walked around to the other side where Levy sat. She had her window down so he just leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips. They stayed there like that for a while before Gajeel moved away.

"I've been waiting to do that all day" he told her. Levy blushed and smiled.

"Me too" she replied. He bent for one last kiss before stepping away from the car.

"See you later Levy" he told her before walking around the side of the car and up to his house. Levy started her car back up and pulled away from Gajeel's house. Heading home herself she smiled.

_What a wonderful da._

**It's over! :D I really had fun writing this story. I hope you all like it too :3 leave a review and let me know what you think. **


End file.
